


The Layover

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winglets AUs [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Tony stops off in a graveyard for the day.Vampire AU.





	

The crypt was dusty. That wasn't much of a surprise because most crypts were dusty, but Tony found it irritating enough to make note of it every time. The worst thing about being a vampire was all the dust.

Well, that and the sunlight thing. That bit _really_ sucked.

"Anyone home?" he called without much expectation of a response as he headed down the stairs. This cemetery was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the English countryside and had looked pretty much deserted. Only someone passing through who had been caught short by the dawn, like Tony, would bother stopping here.

Or so he thought, right up until he made it down into the main crypt, where the stone sarcophagi had been stacked against the walls, either side of a wooden table and chair where a ginger guy was sat with a half-built Airfix plane.

He was giving Tony a look that was twice as surprised as Tony felt, but his skin was so pale as to be translucent, he was wearing the traditional black cloak, and he had a set of absolutely adorable little fangs, so at least he was a member of the undead as well and Tony hadn't just wandered in on some homeless guy.

"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to just barge in," said Tony. "Dawn came up quicker than I was expecting and this was the only place around. Do you mind if I crash here?"

The man shook his head. "Um. No, no, that's fine." He waved at the stack of sarcophagi. "Plenty of space."

Tony grinned and dumped the bag he was carrying off his back. "Thanks. And don't worry, I won't be filching anything more than a spare coffin off you. I brought my own snacks," he said. "I'm Tony."

"Martin," said the man, his eyes riveting on the bag. "You've got human blood there?"

"Yeah," said Tony. "Just some blood packs, you know, for travelling. I'm heading towards New York."

"Blood packs," repeated Martin in a dazed voice, still staring at the bag. "Yes, of course. Makes sense."

There was a note in his voice that Tony thought he recognised. He'd sounded pretty much the same when he'd stumbled across that hunter after three days alone in the Siberian wilderness. There was something about being without human blood for a few days that had a very nasty effect on a vampire's ability to focus.

Was the countryside around here even more deserted than Tony had thought? It couldn't be that bad; he'd definitely seen an airport as he'd been flying over.

"Do you want one?" asked Tony, carefully. Martin's eyes opened wide, staring at him, and his mouth dropped open to reveal more of his fangs. Man, those really were some cute canines, Tony really kinda wanted to run his tongue over them. If he fed the guy, he was going to be a step closer to getting to do that, right?

"Oh, I couldn't-" started Martin, but the tone of his voice was enough to make Tony pick up the bag and rummage inside for a packet of O positive without waiting for the rest of the denial.

"Here you go," he said, handing it over and then grabbing one for himself as well. "Always good to have a morning cap, right?" Martin frowned at him. "You know, like a night cap, but for nocturnal types."

"Oh right, yes. Morning cap. Very good," said Martin. He held his packet up to Tony. "Well then, cheers, I suppose."

Tony tapped his packet to Martin's. "Cheers," he said, and sank his fangs into the packet, sucking the blood out.

Martin did the same, closing his eyes as if savouring the taste, which seemed a bit weird. Blood from a packet was okay, but it was nothing on actual blood from a living human. Maybe he had some weird thing for the plasticy after-taste.

Martin opened his eyes and caught Tony watching, and then actually managed a blush, which was pretty impressive for a vampire. Tony was kinda turned on by it.

Okay, okay, he was a lot turned on by it.

"Sorry, sorry," Martin said, lowering the packet. "I just- I don't get much human blood. I, um. I'm not very good at hunting and there's not a lot of people around here anyway, just a couple of villages and the airport. I usually stick to cows. They're much easier."

Tony blinked. He'd never had any problems hunting, not even when he was first a vampire. It had always just seemed a lot like a seduction, and Tony had always been good at seductions.

Hopefully that trend would continue today.

"It's cool, suck away," said Tony, giving Martin what he hoped was a charming smirk.

Martin went even redder and he cleared his throat. Oh yes, this was looking very hopeful. Tony wasn't going to need one of the spare coffins after all.

"So,” he said, slowly, drawing the word out in order to watch Martin's eyes widen with anticipation. “What do you do with your nights if you don't spend them hunting?"

"I, uh, mostly I just watch the planes taking off and landing," said Martin. "I, um. I love planes."

Okay, well, Tony had been hoping for innuendo, or at least something he could turn into innuendo, but apparently not. He'd just have to show interest in Martin's hobbies until Martin caught on and let him show interest in Martin's body instead.

He nodded at the half-built model on the table. "So I can see. That's looking good, I like the winglets."

"Thank you," said Martin. "They were pretty fiddly." He gently brushed over the plane's wing, and Tony imagined what it would be like if it was his skin that Martin was brushing over instead.

“You know,” he said, “I used to design planes when I was alive.”

Martin's whole face lit up and if he hadn't been dead, Tony was pretty sure he'd be breathless. “Oh! Oh! Which ones? How long ago was that? Do any of them still get flown?”

Tony grinned. Oh yeah, he still had it. “A couple of decades ago now. The last one I helped with was the Starkjet 5000.”

Martin made an interesting gasping noise. “That's why I know your face! Tony Stark!”

“In the flesh,” said Tony.

“Oh, _wow,_ ” breathed Martin.

Oh yeah, it seemed like this stopover was going to work out very well for Tony.


End file.
